Modern Fable
by Seiren-dit-pity
Summary: "I want it all". Yes, the line of the song really fitted her like a glove. But you know what they say: be careful what you wish for... [Story set about 10 years after Galaxy, OC.] WARNING: rated M (coarse language, straight lemon chap. 4). Final chapter awaiting you.
1. Eve

**Hi! This time it's a story for you, English-speakers out there ;) I already told the readers of the French fandom how much I adore music and songs, and how much they're a part of my life, but you didn't know that yet. So don't be surprised, this is a songfic on **_**I'm proud**_** by Bérénice.**

* * *

At last, the day had come. She checked her appearance in the mirror: new haircut, light make-up, a crisp long-sleeved white blouse over an anthracite pencil skirt; sheer tights and grey heeled shoes. Feminine, but not overtly sexy. Firm but not too severe.

_**Some people say that I'm a stubborn girl  
They tell me I'm living in another world **_

She had wanted to put on a more colourful blouse, more in keeping with her character, but had finally decided against it. She needed to look professional today. After all, this was the day where she, Koori Hisae, could prove she was much more than just a subordinate coach.

_**They say I could use a little give and take  
But sometimes a habit can be hard to shake **_

At last, after a year of parental leave, she was back to work again. Goodbye nappies and nursery rhymes. Goodbye strolls in the parks and mashed meals.

_**I like attention and I like to flirt **_

Hisae loved her daughter, she truly did, but after a year of constant and endless interaction with Sakura, tending to her every need, she was overwhelmed by the deepest urge to interact with real grown-ups other than her husband Itsuki or the mums from the playground.

_**I keep my heels digging down in the dirt  
Some call me selfish, some call me strange **_

She had already gone back to her former position as Kasamino football coach a couple of weeks earlier and it was as if she had never left.

_**But everyone knows that I will never change **_

The club members had immediately welcomed her back and were eager to show their progress. And how proud was she of her girls! For yes, Hisae trained and coached an exclusively female football team. This was really frowned upon when she had started, she remembered.

_**Ooh, no, don't ask me why**_

Everyone was used to a male team, and public opinion was warming up towards mixed teams, but a football team with girls only? They stood out like an anomaly.

_**Sometimes, I wonder why...  
Oh, don't ask me why !**_

She hadn't given up, and neither had her players. They had all fought tooth and claw, determined to prove they had their place in this male-dominated world, as much as any other team. Their willpower had been their best asset and had granted them some recognition, even if it was still confined to their school. But today, Hisae aimed at more. She was determined to take advantage of the grand annual meeting to prepare the Football Frontier to push her girls in the limelight.

_**I'm proud I have to have my way **_

As much as she thought she was ready, nothing could have prepared her to that huge an event. The entire city hall, which had been rented for the occasion, was buzzing and swarming with people involved in football, be they members of the Federation, managers or coaches for their school club. Hisae frowned. This was not good. In such occasions the number of participants usually proportionally foretold the dullness of the gathering.

_**I drag my feet when I'm late **_

Silence fell in an instant as the President of the Federation, Gouenji Shuuya, invited everyone to take a seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. As usual at this time of year, we are gathered to reflect upon our failures and our successes, to reflect upon the closing championship and thus prepare the coming one in the best conditions possible..."

The Flame Striker had skill. He seemed to bring to life the words of a passably tedious and worn-out speech, transforming them into a mermaid-like melody, captivating those who listened to them and insuring their utmost attention. The meeting went like a breeze until it was time for questions and requests to be heard. This was almost over, she knew it, and there wouldn't be any opportunity like this before another year.

_**I'm proud I gotta get my way  
It's not a question of hate **_

So she boldly sprang off her chair and with a polite yet firm tone, announced herself:

"Koori Hisae, Kasamino coach. I would be thankful if the Federation considered my request."

She could feel each and every pair of eyes scrutinizing her, stinging like wasps, slightly burning her cheeks. However, she kept her chin up, stuck her shoulders out and locked eyes with the President. This was now or never.

"Mr. President, I would like my team to take part in the Football Frontier Tournament, as any other team."

_**I never regret a single thing I say  
I don't even care if there's a price to pay **_

"I'm sorry, but at the moment, there aren't enough girl teams to consider the creation of a female version of the championship."

"I beg your pardon, but I don't think you heard me right. I would like my team to participate in the actual competition on the same grounds. We are ready to fight the mixed teams, as well as the male teams. Equal to equal."

_**I take my ego with me all the way  
Better watch out because it's here to stay !**_

Disbelief and puzzlement struck the entire audience and conversations started to take a thunderous turn when a calm voice behind her quelled the growing tumult:

"I am willing to put my team in a match against Koori-san's team. Let the outcome decide on the validity of this request."

Her heart skipped a beat.

_**Ooh, no, don't ask me why  
Sometimes, I wonder why... **_

Hisae only knew one person, who, beyond all apparent logic, would suggest such a thing. She briskly turned around for an answer, only to be simultaneously stunned by Gouenji agreeing to the match and by the face she saw in the distance.

_**Oh, don't ask me why !**_

* * *

**Why did I stop here ? Well, only to tantalize you and make you read the following chapter next week. Things are just getting started… ;) Don't be shy, tell me what you thought about it!**


	2. Snake

**Next chapter for you ! Thanks for your reviews, I know some of you are impatient! Still a songfic, title's at the end (all the chapters will be songfics, so be prepared). Also, slight adaptation: I'm talking about high schools there (15 to 18 y.o. students).**

* * *

Even though a decade had gone by, Hisae recognized him immediately. His slender silhouette, his shoulder-length hair, his ambiguous smile, his collected demeanor... they were the same. Possibly even more alluring.

_**Your cruel device,  
Your blood like ice**_

All of a sudden, it was as if her persona and her buried feelings from her high school days were resurfacing. No, no, no she wasn't going down that road again. She was different now. Anyway, he had undoubtedly forgotten about her. As everybody was leaving the premises, she saw him approaching. Probably he was walking towards her only to arrange the details about the coming match. She steeled herself when she realized his eyes could be seen through his new, but less opaque glasses.

_**One look could kill **_

"Long time no see, Hisae."

He hadn't forgotten her… Her frail armour melted into a smile as his hand slightly brushed against her arm.

"Kidou Sousei…"

"Forget about the_ Sousei_. How long has it been since you left Teikoku High ? "

"Ten years."

"Already… You've blossomed but your smile hasn't changed a bit."

Taken aback, she blushed under the directness of the compliment. She hadn't expected it: this was so unlike her memory of him. She observed him attentively. Funnily enough, physically, he hadn't changed at all. It was as if time had no hold on him whatsoever. For about one second, she felt inclined to give credit to the wild rumours she had heard during her Teikoku years, before quickly dismissing them.

"Except for the glasses, you haven't either. Looking sharp as ever." she answered, glancing at his cape.

He gently shrugged it off:

"Well, _this_ is my trademark. How would you recognize me otherwise ?"

They didn't get the chance to continue the conversation, as a cheerful voice cut them:

"Hey Kidou! Are you coming or not ?"

Hisae felt a tiny pinch as she saw Endou Mamoru and Gouenji waiting for their friend near the exit. Obviously, her ex-Commander had better things to catch up with.

_**My pain, your thrill**_

Yet, he took a business card out of his jacket and, with a small pressure, placed it in the palm of her hand.

"It was good to see you again. Contact me to arrange the match. Anytime."

And gone he was, leaving Hisae to wonder what to make out of the whole scene, as she often had in the past. Understanding Kidou, to the extent of fully grasping his intentions, was not an easy task, and, as one of the football managers, she had often struggled and strived to get his motives. She had joined the club in her first year, because she loved football, but her love soon focused on something else as well.

_**I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)**_

While her classmates had a crush on the players, she was crushing on Kidou. Hard. Which, in hindsight, was completely ridiculous as, first, he was about ten years older than her; and then, he didn't do or even imply anything to allow her to think it was reciprocal. Not that he would have anyway. After all, he was an adult responsible of under-aged students, and there were lines not to be crossed.

_**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**_

Hisae was already fully aware of all this at the time, and still, she couldn't help it. She had tried to conceal her one-sided feelings as best as she could, but it had been no use.

_**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)**_

Even her friends had seen through her and they used to mock her about it, telling her she was hopelessly in love with a gay vampire.

_**I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison **_

She could see how the vampire rumour had come up. Except Kidou, no one in their right mind would wear a crimson cape as a legit fashion accessory. And except him, no one could pull it off so dashingly well. Apart from Darth Vader, perhaps ? This was not the only thing the strategist had in common with the fictional villain: a dark authoritarian aura and a gaze never to be seen, securely hidden under tinted glasses (which, according to her friends, protected his eyes from the burning sunrays).

As for Kidou being gay, well, Hisae wouldn't have bet on it. The Commander certainly did spend a lot of time with his assistant Sakuma, however, work was all there seemed to it. Come to think of it, work was probably all there was on Kidou's mind, so aloof he was from the romantic relationships among his players. And though he had guessed for sure how she felt about him, in all her time at Teikoku, he always remained cool and polite, never saying or doing anything to embarrass her (or to take advantage of her, much to her despair).

_**You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains.**_

In any case, Hisae reflected on her way home, her high school years were truly behind her. Going to university at the other end of the country had provided a radical change of scene, not to mention a change of focus on her love interests. It was around that time that she had met her future husband, Koori Itsuki. His kind, friendly attitude and his straightforward manners were totally refreshing. Their shared love of football, among other feelings, had brought them closer and closer. They had tied the knot shortly after graduating, and her pregnancy, though unexpected, was the icing on their happiness cake.

If Hisae was happy, right now, she was also sleep deprived. The few nights after the Federation meeting had been rough on her, mostly because of Sakura's teething… and partly because, on the rare occasions she could find rest, her mind would drift off to recurring dreams of her being kissed by Itsuki ,who would then morph into Kidou when things got steamier.

_**Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat **_

Anyway, getting Kidou out of her mind and back to normal was only a matter of days. They were supposed to meet at Teikoku in the late afternoon to settle the details for the match. Once the game over, she would be able to move on to something else, as she previously had before.

Going back to her high school felt strange, like a journey through her past. Nothing much had changed. Even Sakuma was still there. Gosh, he really deserved his nickname of HMV (which, depending on her friends' mood could either mean "his master's voice" or "hound of the mean vampire"). He disdainfully led her to the Commander's office, who said, upon seeing her:

"Ah, Hisae. I'm glad you could come."

_**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)**_

And as the patched man was still present, he ordered:

"Thank you Sakuma. You may leave us. Cancel any other appointments."

"But, Sir…" HMV yelped, only to be assertively cut in mid-sentence and sent off.

"I am not here for anyone. This is important."

Wow. Things took a sublimely surreal turn as Kidou offered her a cup of coffee and a seat in one of his comfy armchairs, and nonchalantly said:

"We didn't get much the chance to talk last time. So, what have you been up to all those years ?"

And there they were, conversing about nothing and everything. The adult Hisae could not believe her ears. Inside her, the fifteen year old version of herself was clapping with joy. However, it was short-lived, as he abruptly asked her:

"Did you know that the match's been cancelled ?"

The words slapped her hard with dismay. She leapt from her seat and to conclusions:

"Have you… Have you got something to do with that ?! And if you knew, why let me come here?!"

She was shaking like a leaf, barely able to contain her boiling emotions.

_**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)**_

On the other hand, the strategist didn't lose his composure and remained iceberg cool. Instead, he went on, unfazed:

"I plead guilty. My sole purpose was to see you again, here, at Teikoku."

This completely extinguished Hisae's indignation, leaving her numb. Kidou clearly admitting his intentions ? That was unforeseen and utterly unexpected. Stupefaction chased her anger away when he added, a smirk on his lips:

"I want more from you."

_**I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison **_

_**You're poison running through my veins…**_

* * *

**So, are you intoxicated yet by Alice Cooper's **_**Poison **_**?**

**I know some of you will be surprised by that turn of events while a few of you, whom I want to thank so much for their support, will be delighted. [Probably should thank my German teacher for this scene too...]**


	3. Temptation

**Hey! :) New chapter, I'm sure you like the title already. The song is **_**Chains**_**, by Tina Arena.**

* * *

Hisae felt trapped by the flash of his impish smile. Amused, the strategist toyed with her:

"I have a proposal."

Her body stiffened at the mention of the word. All her senses were alert. She wanted to move but seemed rooted to the spot. Confident, he slowly approached her, invading her personal space, getting indecently closer. He was taller than her, which meant she looked up to him – in every possible sense. He put a hand on her shoulder, and gently leant towards her ear, his lips brushing slightly against her neck, his breath fluttering on her skin as he said:

"I want you by my side. Teikoku could use someone as brilliant as you, coaching our girls."

_**Your arms are warm but they make me feel  
As if they're made of cold, cold steel  
A simple kiss like a turning key**_

He suddenly stepped back, breaking all skin contact, and casually asked:

"So ? What do you say ?"

"You…You're…offering me… a job ?" She was blown away.

_**A little click and the lock's on me **_

"Teikoku has skilled players and an excellent reputation. You have talent and know how I work. Think about this opportunity. We'd do great, you and I."

_**Can't move my arms, can't lift my hands **_

Hisae was absolutely dazed. She pretended she needed some time to ponder the matter as an excuse for a hasty departure.

_**I won't admit to where I am  
But I know baby, I'm in chains… I'm in chains **_

"Hisae ? Hey, sweetie ?!"

"Huh ? Sorry, what did you say ?"

"Well, you might want to grate a carrot instead of a tomato."

Hisae looked at her hands, one holding the grater and the other the red fruit. She had wanted to prepare dinner to empty her mind, focus on something else, however, she was too confused to undertake the simplest of tasks. Itsuki smiled and gently took the tomato out of her hand, kissing her forehead on the same occasion.

"Leave it to me. I'll cook dinner. You just take a seat, relax, and you tell me what's bugging you, OK ?"

Where to even start ? She couldn't resolve to tell him how the whole meeting had gone, mainly because she couldn't quite comprehend it herself. She had been submitted to such a rollercoaster of emotions that her thoughts were all over the place. She opted for a simpler version:

"There won't be any match between Kasamino and Teikoku. But Kidou Sousei has offered me to coach their female team."

_**I pretend I can always leave  
Free to go whenever I please**_

"Hisae, honey, this is great! This is what you've always wanted, working in such a prestigious place. And what's more, this is your former school! You should definitely take the chance."

"Are you really sure ? This will mean more workload and consequently less time with you and Sakura…"

_**But then the sound of my desperate calls**_

Itsuki looked her deep in the eyes, and placed both hands on her shoulders. The gesture reminded her of Kidou. She shivered, he misinterpreted:

"Don't you worry, sweetie. This is a one-off occasion. Go for it."

_**Echo off these dungeon walls**_

Once more, Hisae tossed and turned in her bed that night. Getting her husband's consent did not make things easier on her conscience, although her mind had been set as soon as she had been out of the school concrete walls earlier that day. Teikoku epitomized a dream come true to her. She had always felt the place was akin to her second home, and the school's influential status would undoubtedly benefit her career. She longed to work there, even if it meant leaving the Kasamino team behind. That she knew for sure. The only thing still clouding her mind was Kidou's ambivalent attitude. Was he actually flirting with her ? No, this was probably a figment of the overactive imagination of her teenage self, wishing all too much her fantasies to become true.

_**I've crossed the line from mad to sane  
A thousand times and back again **_

The grown woman she was reasoned. Never had Kidou shown any romantic interest in her, so why should he now? And even if he should, well, she wasn't fifteen anymore. She had matured. She was in love with someone else now.

_**I love you baby, I'm in chains**_

She had her own family to take care of.

_**I'm in chains… I'm in chains**_

She could resist Kidou in the unlikely event he'd make a move on her. There was nothing to worry about.

Signing up at Teikoku exceeded her expectations. The students were extremely hardworking and incredible players, and it was an infinite pleasure coaching them. The very same words could be applied to the Commander. She felt silly. How could she have believed he was after something else ? The man had fallen back into his old ways: polite and focused on his work, and didn't behave much differently with her than before, with the possible exception of the rare and ever so fleeting touches his hand would make when they were discussing techniques or tactics. It was true that now that they were on an equal footing, they shared a certain easiness upon exchanging opinions and ideas, but that was all there was to it.

There was, however, a downside to working at Teikoku, and that was the presence of Sakuma. Hisae never really had appreciated the man, but this went further. If she was ready to collaborate between reasonable adults, he was certainly making no efforts. Somehow he seemed to resent her very presence within the school grounds. As to why, she couldn't fathom, but she had decided the best strategy would be to ignore him altogether and carry on with her work.

And carry on she had to, as the situation was rather tense lately. Teikoku was to face Raimon soon, and the old rivalry between the two schools put everybody under pressure. Winning was a matter of honour and no one wanted to discredit the school's reputation. Players and trainers alike increased their efforts to master moves or tactics, hoping to gain the advantage in the coming match. Hisae herself was still struggling on a new _hissatsu_ she just _knew_ would be an asset. But after hours on end, she couldn't pinpoint what was still missing. It was frustrating how the whole technique could be at her fingertips, only to vanish into thin air the next minute. Yet, she was determined to get the hang of it before the deadline of the match, even if it meant extra hours.

_**Should have known passing through the gate  
That once inside I could not escape **_

She had called Itsuki earlier to apologize for her being late that evening, once again. No, he probably shouldn't wait for her for dinner. Could he please put Sakura to bed ? Yes, she still knew where her true home was, but could they pretty please talk about it later ? Clearly, her husband hadn't been overjoyed, let alone receptive at the news. And yet, despite his disillusioned tone over the phone, Hisae was sure she had her priorities straight: for the time being, all that mattered was the match. There would always be some time afterwards to catch up with her family and make up for her absences.

_**I never thought this could happen to me  
Never thought this is where I'd be**_

After a few more painful hours that evening at her desk, she was in dire need of coffee to help her focus her straying mind. She headed towards the staff room, where she was hardly surprised to find Kidou. He was quite a night owl himself, to the extent that Hisae often wondered if he had a life outside these walls. He interrupted her train of thoughts:

"You look awful. You shouldn't be working that late."

Look who's talking. She answered without even glancing up, going straight for the percolator, pouring herself a mug:

"Why, thank you. It's just… I still have work to do, you know… I'd really like to grasp this new _hissatsu _by the next match, only it keeps eluding me."

"Go home." he ordered. "Get a good night's rest and your head will be clearer tomorrow."

"Hence the coffee…" she shrugged off.

He assertively took her mug out of her hands and put it back on the counter, where his glasses soon followed the same path. He turned to her and held her chin in his hand, slightly tilting her head up, forcing her to meet his gaze. She wasn't ready for that.

_**But baby, baby, look at me **_

"Go home." he repeated in a mellow murmur.

She was mesmerized by his deep voice and velvety maroon eyes. Gone were her football related concerns. She was so stranded in his stare that she didn't react when his warm hand softly slid on her cheek, his thumb gently caressing her lips. The tingling feeling was so entrancing that she didn't dare break the spell, only wishing to wallow in it.

"Unless…you'd rather stay here…" he whispered, bewitching.

He was so close now she could breathe his ambrosial aftershave. In a hopeless gesture, she shut her eyes to shield herself from the aching yearning that, despite all attempts at reasoning, was consuming her.

_**Now say baby, baby, look at me **_

He removed his hand and the sudden lack of warmth made her eyes open wide. She felt her lips go numb and her cheek get irremediably tepid, cooler, colder, as if life itself was slowly draining out of her. Reason died on the spot and a survival instinct kicked in. She had to recover that glow, she simply had to, no matter how. In a vital urge to feel that divine thrill again, she leant towards him, her lips delicately but determinedly landing on his, sealing them with a kiss.

_**I'm in chains !**_

* * *

**Sooooo ?**

**I'd like to use these lines to thank Carina Nebula and Angel for their reviews and support. And my hugest thank goes to Cassidy Agorade, for just absolutely everything. Without you this fiction wouldn't even exist. (Tu sais que je t'adore? :D)**


	4. Sin

**/ ! \\\\ WARNING: the rating has changed, this fiction is now M. If you are UNDER 18, GO AWAY. I cannot stress this enough, what follows is NOT FOR YOU. Be smart, don't be scarred. / ! \\\\**

**For the rest of you who are 18+: coarse language, NSFW, take a seat and no drinks while reading this. Possibly no food is a good suggestion too.**

**If you feel this is too much, I suggest you scroll to the end and resume reading after the blue dividing line (MINORS, I repeat: GO AWAY).**

**So chapter 4, at last. This has been a real struggle, and I toiled so much on it I honestly don't know what to think about it anymore. I'll let you be the judge and you tell me.**

* * *

From the moment her lips touched Kidou's, Hisae's fate was sealed. It was as if she had reached a point of no return, where she could no longer come back to her former self, ever. And consequently her life now was just an incredible mess. Pretty much like that desk in front of her. She stared at the offending piece of furniture, strewn with sheets and sheets of paper. It should really be cleaned up. Then again, she was in no position to judge, being the one who ought to clean up her act. Damn… What was she looking for again ? She couldn't concentrate properly. Being there made her feel tense, she knew she was intruding. She had to be quick, otherwise she'd be in big trouble. Sakuma would never forgive her if he discovered she had trespassed into his space. No doubt he would live up to his new nickname of Haughty Malevolent Vindictive. Yet, despite all the risks induced, when Kidou had sent her get the list of substitute players in his assistant's office, she had felt but compelled to oblige. Hisae couldn't recognize herself. It was as if her assertiveness had been reduced to ashes with that first kiss. It was incredible the hold the Commander had on her. He could suggest, instruct, whisper, intimate, order, and she would dutifully obey, subdued by his enthralling voice. She was completely under his thumb, among other body parts.

_**Do you love me?  
Or am I just another trip in this strange relationship ?**_

She nearly jumped out of her skin when, from the corner of her eye, she saw a silhouette edging against the door. Relief flooded through her, soon to be submerged by a wave of excitation when she saw the wanton smile below the dark glasses. There was no doubt as to what would happen next. She suddenly felt alarmed as to _where_ it would happen. No… Kidou wouldn't dare, would he ?

_**You push and pull me, yeah  
Till I'm about to lose my mind  
Is this just a waste of time ? **_

Devilishly, he closed the door and approached her as a cat would trap a cornered mouse, relishing on the quivering body that would soon slither and die under his dexterous paws.

_**Keep acting like you own me**_

Seeing him so driven, Hisae briskly grabbed a random piece of paper and tried to escape by pretending she had completed the task assigned. There was no way she would stay in that dreadful office another minute.

_**I keep running, watch me walking out that door  
I hear you behind me**_

The Commander's imposing voice stopped her dead in her tracks:

"Show me."

He had called her bluff. She was so screwed. Not that it was a radical change from the last few weeks. She timidly handed him the document, which he deliberately tossed. He pulled a half-ironical, half-amused face. Still, she had to persuade him. She tentatively asked:

"Sousei…please… May we go somewhere else ?"

"Let me see first if you've been a good girl."

The words made her shiver with anticipation. He had been teasing her all day long, brushing alluringly against her back, whispering indecently in her ear, nibbling avid kisses along her neck, and now she was just craving the feel of him.

_**Give me that strange relationship **_

His hands ran deftly down her spine to her bottom, appreciatively cupping the roundness of her cheeks through the fabric of her dress and her underwear. Oh bummer. The force of habit made her forget he had expressly instructed her not to wear any. He darted a disapproving look and a sharp slap on her backside.

_**Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
Something so right, but it feels so terribly wrong**_

She immediately apologized:

"I am very sorry I've forgotten about the Dress Code, Sousei."

"Really ? First the list and then that underwear ? All I can see is a bad girl who keeps disobeying orders."

Head bowed, eyes kept to herself, she pleaded for his forgiveness:

"I beg your pardon Sousei, please, I…"

He cut her and lifted up her chin:

"Say it. Say you are naughty."

Oh no, he was using her. Hearing the words was troubling enough, but having her utter them under his ruthless stare ? She was getting excited by the minute. Cheeks flaming, she conceded:

"I am but a naughty girl."

"And therefore, as your punishment, we shall stay here. I think you'll find that very lenient. Now strip off your dress."

She was mortified. She prayed ardently for Sakuma never to show up. Kidou knew perfectly well how she hated being in that office. However, he had taught her to abide by his rules, and so she did as she was told.

_**I keep holding on **_

Under his scrutinizing eyes, she slowly zipped off her garment, only to remain in her matching red lace bra and tanga, waiting for his orders.

"Good. Now go to the desk and get in position."

She knew exactly what he meant. She put her forearms on the desk and, propped on her elbows, her upper body lain over a pile of papers, legs joined, she stuck up her butt. She was bending in a compromising angle, completely vulnerable, and the shameful position sent pricking sensations all over her body. Kidou took a paperknife from the desk, went behind her and placed the blade between her inner thighs. What other freakish kink did he have in mind ? She had expected to be spanked, and to be honest, a part of her was looking forward to it, but _that _? She began to tremble with the terror of being hurt. He leant over her and whispered smoothly in her ear, gently caressing her neck to reassure her:

"Listen carefully. Stay still and silent. I insist: whatever happens, don't move or say a word until I ask you to. There won't be any harm done. At least not to you."

Oh, the exquisite mix of fear and desire! She bowed her head in approval.

_**Give me that strange relationship**_

He seductively slid the cold blade between her legs, up and down, down and up, and she imagined his sword stroking her instead. She warmed up to the peculiar touch. Slowly, gently, he went up and up again. Inches by inches, closer and closer to her mound. She yearned for him to touch her there, he was going to touch her there, he was, he was… and suddenly he removed the rigid object.

_**One of us gotta let go of this  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on**_

"Well, well… Such a depraved girl, getting turned on like that."

She couldn't contradict him. First, she was to keep silence, and then her damp panties gave her away anyway. She pursed her lips, embarrassed.

"And quite a racy little number you've got on… Almost a pity to see it ruined."

And adding intensity to his words, he used the paperknife to unhook her bra and savagely cut the sides of her tanga, which fell to the floor with her last hopes of a dignified ending. Oh, who was she kidding ? She loved how rough he treated her. Merciless, he continued:

"Much better. Take off your bra and give it to me, but don't turn around."

And so she did, handing it to him without even as much as glance exchanged, wondering what the rustling sounds behind her were. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he had something planned for her, and that electrified her even more.

"Right. Now I want you to lie flat on your stomach, spread your legs as wide as possible and grab your right ankle."

_What ?_ As much as she wished to tell him she was no contortionist, she hadn't been given permission to speak, so she diligently obliged, her right arm behind her back, lifting up her leg, catching her ankle between her fingers. She was pleasantly surprised by her own suppleness, but Kidou left her no time to marvel at her flexibility, as he strapped her wrist and her ankle together with his silk tie. She smiled inwardly: he only wore one tie, so at least, she wouldn't be fully restrained this time.

"Good girl. Same for the left."

_B-b-but… How ?! Ooh._ She clearly had underestimated him and his perverted resourcefulness aroused her even more. Now she knew what those rustles were. He had tied his bra and tanga together and was now using them to fasten her other limbs in the same fashion. Silk on one side, lace on the other, all in all, this was more agreeable than rope.

"Nod once if you're OK and twice if the bonds are too tight. You may use the safeword if you can't breathe."

Even though she was stark naked, defenseless, absolutely unable to escape, frogtied in her archenemy's lair, Hisae nodded once. Being at her Commander's full mercy, his husky voice coaxing her and submitting her to his every wicked whim, made her as horny as Hell.

By now, she ached for him to touch her, anyhow. The position made her aware of the wide open swollen crack she had become and her wet lips were silently crying out for him. Yet, he took his time and feasted his eye on the bare view of her most intimate parts.

"Look at you. What an indecent paperweight you make." he said, his hands firmly kneading her arse, rubbing her inner thighs. She felt her insides turn into a pool of molten lava as his fingers glided into her intimacy, exploring her, pushing her further into pleasure. She ferociously bit her lips to repress her moans.

"You obscene smutty girl. What am I going to do with you ?"

There it was. The question which granted her the right to speak, the chance to turn the power of words against him. As dominant and as in control of himself as he was, Kidou remained but a man with the urge to satisfy his most primal desire. She went in for the kill, her voice raw with boiling passion:

"Please Sousei, take me, make me yours. Oh _please_, Sousei, fuck me like your filthy little slut."

He let out a hoarse groan and his manhood, grabbed her hips and forcefully entered her. She shuddered under the blow. At last, at last, he was inside her, making her feel blissfully whole and complete. Each of his wild, lustful, animal moves sent her soaring higher and higher until an explosion of ecstasy surged through her quaking body. He came in the midst of her eruption, violently impaling on her.

Once appeased, he straightened up his outfit and freed her from her ties. She almost slumped to the floor, limbs numb, still under the shock of her orgasm, but he caught her in his arms and helped her standing up, handing her back her dress:

"There. I'm keeping those." he smiled, slyly, putting the red underwear in his pocket. "Are you OK ?"

Hisae nodded feebly, unable to voice anything yet, just lingering in his warm embrace.

"Good. Because we really need to work on that substitute list and determine who's to play in the next match." he added before leaving the room as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

_**I'm already gone **_

Oh God, he was killing her, softly bleeding her heart. How could he be so caring one minute and so callous the next one ? It was no use… She deserved it anyway. After all, _she_ had asked for it.

* * *

It was the blatant truth. Everything in her actual situation was a direct consequence of that first kiss in the staff room. Even now, she recalled every sensation vividly. How she had gingerly grazed over his full and soft lips. How he had encouraged her, slowly opening his mouth, his tongue delicately caressing hers, subtly taming her doubts. How she had savoured him like a heavenly forbidden fruit: sweet and sour, fluff and rough. How he had eagerly deepened the kiss, his fingers sliding in her hair, pulling her closer to him, pushing his tongue further in. How they had both got carried away, hands roaming over each other's bodies: hungry, greedy, needy.

_**Do you love me ? **_

She had broken the kiss to delve into his smouldering eyes, which mirrored her desire. The hard and penetrating realization that _he_ wanted her, just as much as she did, had laid low any remaining objections. She had given herself to him, thoroughly, unabashedly, without any restraints.

And even though she still couldn't quite explain what had come over her that night, or how things had come to this, she knew perfectly well _who_ had made her come like she never had before. This was why she kept going back to Kidou, like a boomerang, trying to get away, but being irresistibly attracted to him, over and over again.

_**We break up and back together  
And I swore to myself never**_

They had both agreed in the aftermath of that night that it would only be an affair, nothing more. What happens at Teikoku stays at Teikoku. And yet, despite their initial "no strings attached" rule (at least, no emotional strings), there was that invisible, intimate thread bonding her to him like a leash. A tiny snicker escaped her lips. She had never really been the teacher's pet, and now, she just was Kidou's sweet submissive bitch. How ironic.

_**But oh, how you do me, yeah  
You strip me of my honour**_

She heaved deeply. This was an infernal situation. One might have thought she was having the best of both worlds, but evolving in both cruelly highlighted what each one lacked. For the moment, she tried to survive by dissociating her life, sharing her time between work and her family, like a modern day Persephone . Only Hisae had no idea where her Hell was (well, probably with that Cerberus of Sakuma). Whenever she was at home, each and every of Itsuki's bland touches would send her body sorely craving Kidou's instead, and whenever she was in the Commander's arms, her conscience would torment her like Prometheus chained to his rock of marriage morality. Torture of the flesh versus torture of the heart, her damned soul was bound to lose.

_**And I don't ever think I'm gonna  
Break free of these mind games  
Well, all I'm trying to do is modify my plan**_

She had tried to get Itsuki to be more adventurous in the bedroom (or elsewhere…), only to fail miserably when she realized he only considered her as the mother of their child. He loved her as much as on the first day, but somehow in the interval, he had upgraded her (and her body) to an almost saint-like state. On the reverse, if Kidou still deemed her professional, sexually, he saw her and used her as a whore. Yes, it was degrading and sometimes scary the way he pushed her limits. But she was even more frightened by how much she loved it and begged for it.

_**'Cause I can't contain you**_

On the other hand, Kidou didn't love her. Nor was he cut out for being a stepfather… or a father. She was stuck at a crossroads. Lasting vanilla love or ephemeral spicy lust, at the moment, she was unable to choose. Going on one path meant abandoning the other one completely, and she couldn't resolve herself to do it. Not right away anyway. She knew she would have to in the end… before being totally shagged out by the situation.

_**Give me that strange relationship  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong  
I keep holding on…**_

* * *

**Any comments would be much appreciated, even flames if need be. Oh, before I run and hide: the song was **_**Strange Relationship **_**by Darren Hayes.**


	5. Downfall

**Hi! There it is… the last chapter… The song's **_**Fade away**_**, by Breaking Benjamin.**

* * *

She felt the impending disaster coming, slow, building, like a wave rising up from her churning insides. She tried to stop it, but it was no use. The acrid, acidic taste was already in her mouth, making her woozy and queasy. She rose a bit from her kneeling position and brutally bent over the toilet bowl, her body clenched in a spasm, expelling what she hadn't been able to stomach.

_**I'm cold and broken**_

Hisae was sick. The whole situation was sick. Sick and perverted. Oh gosh, the mere thought of it was nauseating enough. She vomited again. She flushed the toilet for the umpteenth time. If it went on like this, her body would undoubtedly turn into that of a mummy. A dehydrated, dry to the bone mummy, with absolutely nothing left in it. How long had she been there, in that toilet stall ? Minutes, hours maybe ? The neon lights gave her no indication as to the time of the day. They only made the place grimmer than it already was. Move… she needed to move. Dizzy, she tried to stand up, only to sink to the floor once again, defeated by the swirling walls, attempting to fight back the bitter tears and the bilious feel in her throat, but to no avail. If only the memories of what she had witnessed could also be ejected in the process. She wiped her mouth, if not her mind.

_**It's over, I didn't want to see it come to this**_

Her thoughts drifted back to that fateful moment. She had needed to see Kidou about a collective training course their school had been invited to. Well, that… and perhaps more if the mood called for it…

_**I wonder if I will ever see your face again**_

Hisae cursed herself. How could she have been so naive ? Earlier that afternoon, she had entered Kidou's office, to find him blissfully sitting in his leather armchair, without his cape, relaxed, head tilted back, his shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top, unwinding after the day, completely oblivious of his surroundings. Her alarm bells had rung off. Where was his tie? Hisae knew him too well: the strategist only took off his tie with the precise intent to use it, not to discard it. Noticing her presence at last, he had addressed her in that despicable laid-back tone:

"Oh, Hisae. Care to join us ?"

_Us_ ? When had Kidou started to consider himself as royalty ?! And then it hit her. Hard, painful, violent, smashing her heart to pieces. Kidou didn't think _that_ highly of himself. Nor was this a new game where she ought to refer to him as "your Majesty". No. There was someone else in the room, hidden under the paneled desk. And from her experience, that someone must have been kneeling at the Commander's feet, at his full service, like a docile pet ready to obey any order. Time slowed down. Her breathing slowed down. Kidou brutally snapped her back to reality with a click of his fingers. As on cue, like a Jack in the box, a dishevelled figure popped out, hands tied, his orange eye glinting wickedly at her. Holy Motherfucking Vulture! Like a child savouring the last bit of his favourite lollipop, he provocatively licked his lips and, at her intention, mouthed "_he's mine_".

What had happened next, Hisae couldn't properly remember. One minute she was in the office and the next she was kneeling in this toilet cubicle, hoping to find her Lethe, praying for oblivion, strangely paying her tribute to this unusual white, cold and asepticized simile of a god.

How could she have been so mind-numbingly blind ? And furthermore, without the help of any accessories… She raged. All the warning signs had been right there before her very undiscerning eyes: Sakuma's initial scorn when she was still working for Kasamino, then, as she joined Teikoku, his jealousy growing into hatred as she took more importance in Kidou's heart. No, cross that, she had never had a place in the strategist's cold heart, if he only had any. She recalled the abject smug air he wore earlier on. He seemed to find the situation perfectly acceptable, if not entirely normal. He truly had no boundaries at all… Oh God, did he only have a soul ? Hisae loathed herself. The only place she had in Kidou's life was that of an easy lay between his sheets… Nothing else. Nothing more…

_**And I know that I will find a way to shed my skin  
It's simple, I know that I will suffer in the end**_

This was the last straw breaking her bruised being. No, it wasn't, she was wrong. This was her wake-up call, the push she needed to get into action. She needed to get out of here. Out of this lavatory, out of this school, out of this job, out of this Hell. Get out before it was too late. She had already waited too long. She had to get out before completely losing herself.

_**Fast I fade away  
It's almost over**_

Self-pitying wouldn't change anything. She had to leave, once and for all, and try to rescue what still could be… if there was anything left to be rescued.

_**Hold on**_

She gathered all her remaining, unsuspected energy and resources and determinedly headed for her office, where she sat at her computer and hurriedly printed the resignation letter she had previously typed in one of her rare moments of sheer lucidity. She felt her chest involuntarily tighten when she left the document in evidence on her desk.

_**Slow I suffocate**_

She took a deep breath. There was no room for hesitation, it was now or never. Destroy her life at Teikoku or be destroyed by it. Inflexible, she hastily put all her stuff in a cardboard box, and resolutely walked out of the building, without as much as a glance behind.

_**I'm cold and broken  
Alone**_

The crisp evening wind outside slapped her face, as if to drag her out from this nightmare. Rain was pouring heavily onto her cheeks, mingling with her tears, drenching her to the bone, but she didn't mind. It was good to be out of Teikoku's walls, out of the walls which had slowly been closing in on her, imprisoning her disturbed mind in a vault.

_**It's hopeless, the end will come and wash it all away **_

_**Forsaken, I live for those I lost along the way**_

It was good to breathe fresh air again, to smell the specific trace the rain gave to the surroundings, blending them in sorrow and repentance. She welcomed this cleansing, healing shower which was bringing her back to her real life. It was good, at last, to go back home, good to know where she was finally heading. No more clouds casting a pall over the path of her life, which now appeared clear and bright.

_**And I can't remember how it all began to break**_

Yes, she would come home and cuddle her daughter and her husband, she would find ways to make up for her repeated absences. She would find a new job, work part time, be more present, possibly leave the football world altogether. She and Itsuki would mend their marriage, they would work it out as a couple, start afresh and anew. She would make amends, she would repair the damage done. And they would be a happy family once again.

_**You suffer, I live to fight and die another day**_

She arrived at her doorstep, surprised to find the lights out at that time of day and the door locked. Fumbling, feverish, she took out her keys and entered her home. The place was eerily silent and lacking life.

_**Fast I fade away  
It's almost over**_

Panicked, she began to scour the rooms, calling for her loved ones, when something suddenly caught her eye on the kitchen counter. A hand-written note stapled to a big brown envelope. With a sense of dread, breathing hard, she read:

"_It's over. We are over. How could you ?! Nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind. Sakura shall stay with me, and if you still care a little about her, sign the papers. Itsuki" _

Inside the envelope were the divorce agreement and a photo. A small photo, rather blurry, as if taken by a paparazzi. But no mistakes were to be made on the tied body disgracefully offered to the unlawful man on a silver platter… or silver desk rather… Sakuma's desk, to be precise.

_**Hold on  
Slow I suffocate **_

Hisae's heart stopped, petrified. Her surroundings turned to black, darker, gloomier. Groggy, overwhelmed by horror, guilt and shame, tears burning her eyes, she collapsed to the floor, howling with pain, grievously wounded in her very core.

_**I'm cold and broken  
Alone**_

How awfully wrong had she been ! Only now did she take the full measure of her utterly foolish behaviour. This was her sole selfish doing. Nothing. Everything. Now she could see it. Through her own pride and vanity, through her own fault and flaws, she had lost everything from her career, to her dignity; and most important of all, her family, her precious family she once valued and cherished above all. And absolutely nothing could be done to erase her sin.

Even death was too soft a punishment. There was no easy way out: she had to remain alive to carry the weight of her crime and expiate her offenses. She was the only one to blame. She had succumbed and fallen prey to a man, no, a mere fantasy rather, and this relationship had slowly drained all life and happiness out of her, leaving her wretched, void and soulless. Hisae's thoughts turned to Sakura. Her maternal instinct and every fibre in her body screamed that, whatever happened with Itsuki , she had to remain a part of her daughter's life, and stay next to her, even in the distance. Hisae's one and only duty was towards Sakura now: she ought to protect her, to prevent her from doing the same error. She had to warn her. Books told the truth. Vampires do exist.

* * *

**OK, I can see all you Kidou fangirls raising massive eyebrows and starting ganging up on me. Before you kill me, I'd like to say in my defence that I was trying to make a point about extra-marital affairs. Thus the title of this fic, and the vision of Kidou as a modern vampire lusting for sex rather than blood. If in doubt, look closely again and you'll realize that most of the words connected to him or his actions can be related to the vampire myth.**

**To this day, loving Kidou as much as I do, I still remain very conflicted about the ending, but I believe this was the best choice. But if you disagree (or agree, who knows ?), tell me in the reviews! ;)**

**Until next time!**


End file.
